Un amor forjado de hielo y fuego
by Lizzlaufeyson
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando Lyanna y el Príncipe heredero al trono se enamoren perdidamente? ¿Cómo reaccionará Robert Baratheon? ¿Y si la historia hubiera sido diferente? Acompáñenme en esta historia de amor y pasión, donde dos almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse, y donde el amor deberá desafiar todos los límites para triunfar entre la adversidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ghame of Thrones no me pertenecen.**

 **Comenzaré a escribir esta historia, debido a que esta pareja se convirtió en mi favorita, me inspira su historia, un amor tan grande que desafió todas las advercidades, independientemente de su trágico final, sin más que hablar, espero les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me ha gustado comenzar a escribirla.**

Lyanna Stark no era como las demás mujeres de su época, no era aficionada a bordar así como tampoco lo era a las demás actividades que una mujer de su edad debía realizar, en cambio ella prefería montar a caballo y dominaba a la perfección el arte de la espada, sin embargo era poseedora de una belleza que cautivaba a cualquier hombre que la observaba, tenía tres hermanos Brandon, Eddard y Benjen Stark, era hija de Lord Rickard Stark y todos se dirigían hacia el torneo de Harrenhal, lugar donde se encontrarían los grandes señores de todos los lugares de los 7 reinos, e incluso estaría allí el propio rey Aerys, o como le decían el rey loco, Lyanna muy al pesar de su padre no viajaba como todas las demás mujeres dentro de un carruaje escoltado por hombres sino que viajaba a caballo al lado de sus hermanos, admirando el paisaje y disfrutando del viaje, sin embargo había solo algo que arruinaba su felicidad, no viajaban solos sino que con ellos viajaba también, Robert Baratheon su prometido, Rickard Stark había prometido a su hija con el Lord de Bastíon de Tormentas luego de que este se declarara totalmente enamorado de Lyanna y también porque era una unión bastante provechosa para ambas casas, Robert viajaba al lado de Lyanna maravillado con su belleza, Lyanna tenía largos cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos grises, piel pálida y una hermosa figura, Robert creía que no había mujer más hermosa en todos los 7 reinos.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, Lyanna tenia una habitación apartada de todos los demás, lo que le daba cierta privacidad lo cual la hacía muy feliz, porque podía recorrer el lugar a voluntad sin que sus hermanos la estuvieran vigilando o Robert la estuviera cortejando cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, no le agradaba la forma en que la miraba Robert, su mirada siempre se dirigía hacia su cuerpo, temía el día que estuvieran casados, le daba asco el solo pensarlo, pero no tenía elección el compromiso ya estaba pactado y una vez que la fecha estuviera fijada ella debería ser la señora de Bastion de tormentas. Ese día Lyanna se decidió a salir a recorrer el lugar, su padre le había dicho que era libre de recorrer sin alejarse y que debía comportarse como una dama.

Caminaba pausadamente por un hermoso lago, mirando maravillada el paisaje, en el norte casi no había lagos que no estuviesen congelados, estos sin embargo estaban rodeados de verdes praderas y las aguas eran cristalinas, se podía ver una infinidad de rocas de todos los colores al interior del lago, pero cuando ella se acercó un poco más a la orilla pudo ver como unos metros más ayá unos jovenes golpeaban de forma brutal a un chico no mucho menor que ellos, eran tres contra uno y solo podía ver que el muchacho estaba muy herido, corrió hacia la tienda más cercana y tomó la primera espada que encontró en su camino.

\- Dejadlo ahora mismo- dio seriamente apuntando con su espada a los tres hombres frente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?- se burló uno de ellos- ¿Tú nos detendrás?

\- Exactamente- dijo Lyanna poniéndose en guardia.

\- No lo creo- se rió uno de ellos mientras pateaba al muchacho en el suelo- cuando terminemos con él, nos entretendremos mucho contigo

Entre los tres se lanzaron a atacar a Lyanna pero ella los esquivaba fácilmente, de pronto los hombres se dieron cuenta de que no podían vencerla y huyeron aterrados, ella inmediatamente soltó la espada y corrió a ayudar al hombre que la miraba impresionado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué te atacaban aquellos hombres?- preguntó Lyanna

\- Howland Reed, mi señora – dijo él mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie- eso ha sido impresionante, ¿cuál es su nombre mi señora?- preguntó mirandola embelesado.

\- Lyanna Stark, de Invernalia- dijo ella mientras examinaba las heridas del muchacho.

\- Gracias por salvarme mi señora- dijo el nuevamente mirándola con respeto

\- Ven, debemos atender tus heridas- dijo ayudandolo a caminar

\- No quiero importunaros mi señora- dijo Howland

\- Nada de eso, estas muy herido y debes ser atendido- dijo caminando sin escuchar las protestas- y solamente dime Lyanna.

\- G-gracias, Lyanna- dijo Howland al momento que sonreía por la amabilidad y destreza de una de las mujeres hija de uno de los señores más importantes de los 7 reinos.

Lyanna llegó con el muchacho al lugar donde alojaba junto a su familia, lo llevó hacia uno de los salones y corrió a buscar algo con que curarlo, limpió las heridas de Howland mientras que este le miraba sonrojado, nadie nunca había sido tan amable con él, en eso llegó Eddard junto con Brandon y miraron confundidos la escena.

\- Lyanna- dijo Brandon seriamente- ¿Quién es él?

\- Howland Reed hermano- dijo mientras seguía curando las heridas del hombre- unos escuderos estaban golpeándolo a las orillas de lago, he tenido que ayudarlo.

\- ¿Te enfrentaste sola a ellos?- casi gritó Brandon- ¿Lyanna estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

\- Perfectamente- dijo ella sonriendo ante la actitud sobre protectora de su hermanos

\- Has hecho bien en ayudarlo hermana- dijo Brandon observando el estado en que había quedado el muchacho.

Luego de que Lyanna terminara de curarlo, estuvieron conversando por largas horas en el salón.

\- Ven ya es hora de que nos acompañes a la fiesta de esta noche- dijo Lyanna sonriendo

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido- No mi señora no me corresponde ir- dijo disculpándose

\- Tonterías- dijo Brandon con una sonrisa- irás con nosotros y es mi última palabra

\- esta bien- dijo avergonzado..

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, y cuando Lyanna creía que todo iba bien, recordó que no irían solos sino que su prometido también iría con ellos.

Cuando Robert se reunió con ellos miro con desconfianza al chico desconocido que estaba junto a su Lyanna, pero Eddard se apresuró a comentarle lo ocurrido.

\- Lyanna, amada mia ¿No te han hecho daño?- preguntó preocupado

\- No Robert, me encuentro completamente bien- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano Benjen y se dirigía rumbo a la fiesta, Brandon solo sonreía por la actitud de su hermana, y Howland solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era Robert Baratheon al estar comprometido con la mujer más hermosa y valiente que había conocido.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó todos comieron y bebieron juntos, Howland y Eddard rápidamente se hicieron amigos, Lyanna solo podía sonreír ante la alegría de todos, le gustaba ver a sus hermanos felices e intentaba ignorar a Robert, de pronto todos los presentes guardaron silencio y miraron hacia el centro del gran salón, allí se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que Lyanna jamás había visto, se trataba ni más ni menos que de él príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, heredero al trono de hierro, comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción, su voz llenaba todo el salón, y entonces Lyanna se perdió en la tristeza de su voz, en la cautivadora melodía que salía de sus labios, sin darse cuenta una lágrima cayó de su mejilla.

\- Mirad- gritó Benjen a sus hermanos- Lyanna esta llorando- rió sin darse cuenta que la habían escuchado por todo el salón e incluido el príncipe la había observado, acongojada por la vergüenza y el enojo hacia Benjen tomó su copa de vino y la vació completamente sobre los cabellos de Benjen, los que la vieron no pudieron evitar reír, incluso el príncipe que sin que nadie se diera cuenta la estaba observando no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción, Eddard casi no podía aguantar la risa e incluso Brandon se reía de su hermano, tal fue la vergüenza que Benjen se quedó en silencio durante todo el resto de la celebración.

Sin embargo no todo fue diversión porque a medida que el tiempo transcurría y el alcohol abundaba, Lyanna pudo darse cuenta de que su prometido estaba totalmente borracho aún así la sacó a bailar, ella solo pudo aceptar, después de todo era su prometido.

\- Lyanna, luces hermosa esta noche- susurró a su oído Robert

\- Gracias- dijo ella tajante

\- ¿Por qué me rechazas Lyanna?- preguntó Robert apegándola hacia su cuerpo

\- Aún no estamos casados Robert- dijo ella alejándose un poco

\- Pero pronto lo estaremos- sonrió él- y por fin te haré mía

\- Vete al infierno Robert- grito ella conteniéndose de no abofetearlo, sin duda el alcohol había afectado a Robert y era mucho más atrevido de lo que normalmente sería, corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano Eddard el cuál miraba tímidamente a una muchacha del lugar, sin embargo abrazó a su hermana en cuanto ella fue hacia él.

\- Robert es un buen hombre- dijo tratando de hablar en favor de su amigo

\- No sabes lo que dices- dijo Lyanna con recelo

\- El te ama- dijo Eddard mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.

\- No lo creo- dijo Lyanna y pudo ver como su hermano conseguía que la hermosa mujer que Eddard mirara bailara con él, no sin que antes Ned lo fulminará con la mirada.

Siguió observando sentada mientras todos incluso su padre se divertían y charlaban, hasta que vio como en un rincón apartado del salón su prometido besaba apasionadamente a una muchacha mientras que sus manos hurgaban entre sus pechos, casi vomito con la visión, él no tenía respeto por su compromiso, no le importaba que alguien los viera y su vista se nublo de lágrimas cuando vio que otra mujer se unía a la pareja y él le manoseaba descaradamente el trasero, no podía creer que ese era su prometido, él que decía amarla, ella no quería casarse con un hombre tan asqueroso como aquel, no entendía como nadie se daba cuenta de la clase de hombre que era.

Con lágrimas en los ojos maldijo su destino, y abandonó corriendo el gran salón, no le importaba si alguien la veía llorar, solo quería estar lejos, no le importaba cuanto.

Corrió por la orilla del lago hasta alejarse demasiado del lugar, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían desesperadas de sus ojos, no se dio cuenta cuando un hombre la tomaba de los cabellos y otro la miraba de forma pervertida, quiso defenderse pero no le dieron oportunidad, uno de ellos la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola aturdida en el suelo, de pronto sintió que un hombre salía de entre las sombras y desafiaba a los dos hombres, estos intentaron derrotarle, pero les fue imposible por lo que bastante heridos y cada uno con un corte sangrante en su rostro huyeron despavoridos del lugar, el hombre se acercó a una semi-inconsciente Lyanna, y esta solo pudo susurrar gracias mientras trataba de recobrar la consciencia.

El hombre la cargó en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma y la llevó un poco más cerca de la orilla de lago, con cuidado mojo el rostro de la joven haciendo que esta recobrara totalmente la conciencia, a medida que los ojos de Lyanna se abrían, pudo ver un par de ojos lila mirándola fijamente, miró sus largos cabellos blancos y lo reconoció casi al instante.

\- S-su majestad- dijo incorporándose lentamente mientras hacia ademán de ponerse de rodillas- M-muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo totalmente avergonzada, no podía creer que el mismísimo principe Rhaegar la había salvado de aquellos hombres.

\- No me agradezcáis mi señora- dijo el príncipe sonriendo, y Lyanna se dio cuenta que jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa- ¿Puedo preguntar que hacías corriendo y llorando tan lejos a la mitad de la celebración? - preguntó curioso mientras con su pulgar secaba el rastro de una lágrima en el rostro de Lyanna.

\- Y-o , no es por nada su majestad- respondió nerviosa cuando sintió el contacto.

\- Te he seguido desde que saliste del salón- dijo Rhaegar mirándola preocupado- estamos a mucha distancia de allí.

\- ¿Por qué me has seguido su majestad?- preguntó impresionada- imploro me perdone si he hecho algo malo o le he ofendido al abandonar así el lugar- dijo pensando que sin duda se había metido en un problema.

\- Para nada- sonrió Rhaegar mirándola directamente a los ojos- te he visto llorar por mi canción, y quise preguntarte el porque, pero de pronto cuando iba a acercarme vi que tus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas y salías corriendo- dijo haciéndola sonrojarse- la noche es muy peligrosa sobre todo después de una fiesta cargada de alcohol, por lo que te seguí

\- Gracias su majestad- volvió a repetir Lyanna- lloré con su canción porque jamás había escuchado algo tan hermoso- admitió mirando hacia el lago- de donde vengo la música casi no existe

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de donde provienes mi señora?- preguntó Rhaegar curioso- Y por supuesto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Lyanna Stark de Invernalia- dijo ella nuevamente sonrojada

\- He escuchado muchas historias sobre ti mi señora - dijo el principe con una sonrisa- debo admitir que lo que se decía sobre tu belleza era totalmente cierto.

Lyanna no pudo responder, jamás pensó recibir un halago tan grande de nada menos que el heredero al trono de hierro.

\- Entonces mi señora ¿Puedo saber porque llorabais? - preguntó Rhaegar

\- Por miedo al futuro su majestad- confesó Lyanna confundida ante la confianza que le inspiraba el principe, ni siquiera con sus hermanos se había sentido así- Miedo a tomar mi deber como mujer.

\- Me temo que no te entiendo mi señora- dijo Rhaegar confundido

\- En unos meses más deberé casarme con Lord Roberth Baratheon- confesó con pesar, el rostro de Rhaegar cambio a uno de total seriedad, él conocía a ese hombre, lo había visto en la fiesta con aquellas mujeres, y cuando Lyanna salió lo había visto entrar a una tienda en compañía de las mismas mujeres solo que con menos ropa, apenas podía creer que una mujer tan bella como Lyanna estuviera comprometida con un cerdo como ese.

\- Ya veo, llorabais porque le amas y te ha dolido su traición de esta noche- más admitió que preguntó Rhaegar.

\- Así que lo ha visto- dijo ella avergonzada por las acciones de su prometido- pero se equivoca no lloraba porque lo amaba, sino porque me aterra verme casada en un futuro con un hombre tan despreciable como él.

\- Un matrimonio arreglado por lo que veo- dijo Rhaegar mirándola fijamente- con el tiempo logras ser en teoria feliz- dijo el mirando hacia el lago- más sin embargo un matrimonio arreglado jamás es recomendable-

\- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Por qué dice eso su majestad?- preguntó Lyanna confundida, todos pensaban que Rhaegar amaba a Elia su esposa, con la que tenía dos hijos

\- Mi matrimonio también fue arreglado, más sin embargo no es como todos lo imaginan- confesó el príncipe- Elia no me ama y yo tampoco a ella, creo que en secreto ella siempre ha amado a Jaime Lannister, pero Tywin Lannister no permitió su matrimonio.

\- No puedo creerlo- dijo Lyanna sorprendida- yo, lo lamento su majestad

\- Es lo que sucede en los matrimonios arreglados- dijo él mirándola con tristeza- te comprendo a la perfección, deberías hablar con tu padre y tus hermanos sobre el comportamiento de Robert, no puede ir por ahí deshonrandote a ti y a tu familia- dijo Rhaegar sintiendo como en su pecho una emoción cercana a la rabia lo invadía, el generalmente era tranquilo y pacífico pero el saber que la hermosa Lyanna sufría por un hombre como Robert le hacía sentir ganas de matarlo.

\- Mi padre jamás comprendería, Robert y mi familia son amigos desde hace años- dijo Lyanna con pesar- ellos creen que es lo mejor para mí, porque el confesó que me amaba, aunque se que yo jamás lograré amarlo.

\- Lamento mucho tu situación mi señora- dijo el príncipe tomando su mano para reconfortarla- una mujer tan hermosa como tú no merece tanto sufrimiento

\- Por favor su majestad, solo llameme Lyanna- dijo ella con respeto

\- Entonces te pediré que tu solo me digas Rhaegar- pidió él con una sonrisa para darle confianza

\- No, jamás podría su majestad- dijo ella nerviosa- es mi deber hablaros con respeto, mi padre me mataría si supiera que no he sido respetuosa con los miembros de la familia real.

\- Jamás me ha gustado mi titulo- dijo él riendo- por favor solo dime Rhaegar, Lyanna- pidió él y ella no pudo más que aceptar la confianza que él príncipe depositaba en ella.

\- D-e acuerdo, Rhaegar- sonrió Lyanna

Continuaron conversando por largos minutos hasta que decidieron que era hora de regresar, tras una larga caminata llegaron de vuelta al lugar en donde la fiesta seguía celebrándose, Rhaegar escoltó a Lyanna hasta donde se alojaba, pero sin decir nada tomó otra ruta para dirigirse hacia allá, porque recordó la tienda donde Robert había entrado junto a esas dos mujeres y no quería que Lyanna viera aquello, si podía protegerla aunque fuera de una decepción, él lo haría, cuando llegaron al lugar Rhaegar tomó las manos de Lyanna y depositó un suave beso en ellas a lo que la muchacha se sonrojó.

\- Fue un placer conocerte, Lyanna- dijo el príncipe soltando su mano.

\- Él placer fue todo mio, su majes- digo Rhaegar- sonrió Lyanna y entró rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando hubo estado en su habitación se tumbo en su cama y sonrió mirando al techo, apenas creía lo que había pasado, su corazón latía con una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido, cerró los ojos y soñó, con el hermoso príncipe Rhaegar, su voz, su valentía, su belleza, fue el sueño más pacífico que había tenido en años, alejado de las pesadillas que solía tener con Robert.

Por otro lado el príncipe Rhaegar se dirigió rumbo a la habitación que estaba al lado de su esposa Elia, no dormían juntos pero nadie sabía aquello salvó los guardias más cercanos, ni siquiera su padre lo sabía, solo pocas veces en su matrimonio habían dormido juntos y fue cuando concibieron a sus dos hijos, Rhaenys y Aegon, pero luego de un tiempo ninguno toleraba la idea de dormir juntos, no se amaban y solo podían verse como buenos amigos.

\- ¿La hermosa doncella lobo?- preguntó una voz femenina bastante conocida

\- No es lo que crees, Elia- sonrió Rhaegar

\- Te he conocido por muchas lunas esposo mio- enfatizo la frase con una sonrisa divertida- es una hermosa mujer, prometida también.

\- Que descanses Elia- dijo Rhaegar mientras su sonrisa desaparecía ante la mención del compromiso de Lyanna- Tened dulces sueños con Jaime Lannister- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación sintiendo el gruñido que soltó su esposa ante la mención del joven Lannister.

Y Así la noche terminaba, con un Robert Baratheon en la cama con dos hermosas mujeres, un Rickard Stark buscando el paradero de todos sus hijos varones que estaban por ahí con varias copas demás, una Lyanna Stark completamente dormida soñando con Rhaegar, y con el mismo Rhaegar sonriendo junto a su ventana, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a hablar con la doncella lobo, que sin proponérselo se había calado en su mente.

 **Espero sus comentarios, y también sus ideas de como les gustaría que se desarrollara esta historia, saludos y muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y he aquí la continuación**

Aquel día comenzaba el torneo existían diversos tipos de enfrentamientos, justas, combates cuerpo a cuerpo entre otros, ese día comenzaban las justas, la mayoría de los Stark ya estaba presente en el lugar sin embargo Lyanna no se encontraba por ningún lado, Brandon hizo ademán de salir a buscarla pero su padre lo retuvo y le dijo que sería considerado descortés marcharse. Sin embargo Lyanna se encontraba buscando desesperadamente una armadura para participar en el torneo, ella tenía perfectamente asumido que las mujeres no podían participar pero cuando Howland esa mañana le había mencionado que los hombres que lo habían golpeado participarían en el torneo no pudo evitar querer vengarse de ellos, sabía que Howland no participaria porque no era un buen luchador, pero no había motivo alguno para que ella no lo hiciera, salvo porque era mujer, pero, nadie debería saberlo.

Espero que sus hermanos partieran junto con Robert y Howland, y busco el equipo adecuado, encontró una armadura apropiada para su menuda figura y que ocultara su rostro, una lanza y por último un escudo que tenía dibujado un arciano sonriente en su centro, montó en uno de los caballos del lugar y se dirigió rumbo al torneo.

Sin mas demoras hizo aparición causando revuelo entre los presentes, todos miraban el extraño aspecto de su armadura, y lo pequeño que parecía el caballero, sin embargo no desafío a ninguno de los grandes señores que participaban sino que desafío directamente a los hombres que habían golpeado a Howland y este al notar la ausencia de Lyanna comprendió lo que ocurría, solo deseaba que la chica no saliera lastimada por intentar defender su honor. Los cuatro caballeros fueron cayendo uno a uno sin duda la habilidad de Lyanna en combate era increíble, cuando fue el momento de pedir el rescate, el caballero del árbol sonriente solo dijo:

\- Enseñad honor a vuestros escuderos, es todo el rescate que preciso- y dicho esto se marcho entre los aplausos confundidos y la mirada de odio dada por el propio rey Aerys. En ese mismo evento el rey ordeno que se descubriera quien era el caballero y lo llevaran ante su presencia, pues sospechaba que podía ser alguien que deseara matarlo. Incluso el mismísimo Robert se dispuso a encontrarlo.

Cuando Robert se dispuso a montar su caballo y salir a buscarlo Howland se unió en la busqueda y apenas observó la dirección por la cuál se iba Lyanna le dijo a Robert que lo había visto dirigirse hacia otra ubicación, aún con desconfianza Robert lo siguió y muchos de los otros caballeros también, sin embargo hubo uno que no los siguió.

Lyanna al darse cuenta que habían ordenado que la buscaran, corrió hacia la orilla de lago y se dispuso a quitarse la armadura sin embargo pronto se vio detenida cuando una espada se apuntaba justo contra su cuello, ella no tenía arma con la cual defenderse se había deshecho de la lanza por el camino, porque lo que estaba totalmente indefensa, pensando que era su fin se giró para mirar al hombre que acabaría con su vida y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era el príncipe Rhaegar, los dioses sabían cuanto deseaba encontrarlo de nuevo más no esperaba que fuera en estas circunstancias.

\- Tengo ordenes de llevarte ante mi padre- dijo Rhaegar con voz seria- quitate el yelmo.

\- Su majestad- dijo Lyanna asustada ¿que pensaría él de ella? ¿la mataría?- esto no es lo que cree.

\- ¿Entonces que es? Te he dado una orden, quitate el yelmo- dijo Rhaegar presionando más la espada contra la armadura de Lyanna

Maldiciendo su suerte comenzó a quitarse el yelmo con nerviosismo, de pronto Rhaegar abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver que no era otra sino Lyanna la que estaba bajo esa armadura.

\- ¿Lyanna? ¿Tú eres el caballero del árbol sonriente?- casi gritó el príncipe sorprendido

\- Su majestad- dijo ella agachando la cabeza- esto no es lo que usted cree, por favor déjeme explicar

\- Realmente preciso una explicación, la mitad de los hombres de torneo te esta buscando, mi padre quiere muerto al caballero del árbol sonriente

\- Pero, yo no lo hice para lastimar al rey, solamente lo hice para defender el honor de un amigo

Lyanna comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido y como Howland no era un buen luchador, pero ella no podía dejar de defender su honor, cuando vio la posibilidad de participar en las justas no pudo evitarlo, y actuó por un impulso del que no se arrepentía.

\- Ya veo- sonrió Rhaegar- no dejas de sorprenderme Lyanna.

\- ¿Me entregaras a tu padre su majestad?- preguntó Lyanna temiendo lo peor

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó este mientras le sonreía- solo quisiste defender el honor de tu amigo

\- Muchas gracias majestad- dijo Lyanna emocionada y sin siquiera pensarlo le abrazo, era algo que siempre hacia con sus hermanos, pero no se dio cuenta que Rhaegar no era uno de sus hermanos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo e hizo ademán de disculparse sin embargo jamás espero la reacción del príncipe el que aún sorprendido, sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Me llevaré tu escudo y diré que solo encontré esto- dijo Rhaegar- diré también que no creo que el caballero del árbol sonriente sea un peligro para el rey.

\- De verdad muchas gracias su majestad- dijo Lyanna nerviosa

\- ¿Recuerdas que habíamos dicho sobre ellos títulos nobiliarios?- preguntó el príncipe mirándola fijamente

\- Lo siento mucho R-raeghar- dijo ella sonriendo

\- Disculpas aceptadas- dijo el mientras la soltaba- ¿Seria mucho mi atrevimiento si te pidiera volver a vernos esta noche mientras se lleva a cabo la celebración? - preguntó Rhaegar esperanzado

\- ¿Esta noche?- preguntó Lyanna

\- Esta noche- dijo Rhaegar sonriendo

\- Seria un honor- dijo Lyanna con una sonrisa que derretía poco a poco el corazón del príncipe.

\- Esperame esta noche a la salida del salón- dijo Rhaegar- no faltes, por favor- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Lyanna y besaba su mano despidiéndose.

\- Jamás podría faltar- dijo Lyanna sonriendo mientras corría de vuelta a donde estaba su familia.

Al llegar donde estaban los Stark, Lord Rickard Stark le preguntó enojado donde había estado a lo que ella respondió abrazándolo y comentándole que había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco y que se había sentido tan relajada que se había quedado dormida al pie de un árbol, Lyanna tenía la costumbre de hacer eso, por lo que no les fue difícil creerle, sin embargo cuando un frustrado Robert Baratheon llegó Howland se acercó a ella y le dio las gracias, diciendo que su secreto estaba a salvo con él, Lyanna sonrió y le dijo que ya nadie buscaría al caballero del árbol sonriente, Howland no comprendió pero solo pudo agradecerle nuevamente a Lyanna por haber defendido su honor.

Una nueva celebración se llevaba a cabo esa noche, y como era de esperarse todos comían y bebían, sin embargo ni el rey ni la esposa del príncipe habían asistido, Elia se encontraba enferma y el rey no solía asistir a eventos como ese, el príncipe se había visto poco por esos lugares, cuando sus hermanos desaparecieron y su padre bebía junto a otros grandes señores, Lyanna dio una mirada al salón observando a Robert nuevamente bailar y coquetear con todas las mujeres que podía, puso los ojos en blancos molesta y salió del salón, jamás pensó que Rhaegar ya la estaba esperando, sorprendida lo saludo con una reverencia y el le recordó con el ceño fruncido lo que habían hablado respecto a los títulos, ella solo sonrió desafiante.

\- Lo siento mucho- sonrió- su majestad

\- Disculpas aceptadas, mi señora- dijo Rhaegar siguiéndole el juego mientras caminaba a su lado.

Caminaron en silencio esquivando las miradas de las personas, solamente Elia Martell miraba divertida desde una de las grandes torres en donde se encontraba su habitación, jamás había visto a Rhaegar tan interesado en una mujer y se sentía enormemente feliz por él.

Pronto llegaron a las afueras del lugar en donde Rhaegar había dejado ensillado su caballo, era un hermoso corcel negro, más grande que todos los corceles que alguna vez había visto Lyanna, su pelaje brillaba aún de noche.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó sonriendo Rhaegar mientras observaba como Lyanna acariciaba impresionada la crin de su caballo

\- Es hermoso- dijo Lyanna

\- Su nombre es Balerion- dijo sorprendiendo a Lyanna- lo nombre así en honor a Balerion el terror negro.

\- El dragón que montó Aegon I el conquistador- dijo Lyanna recordando lo que había leído sobre los Targaryen

\- Así es- dijo Rhaegar indicando a Lyanna que montara sobre el caballos

Lyanna dudo un momento, subir al caballo del príncipe heredero era algo que jamás imaginó mucho menos cabalgar juntos, pero al ver la sonrisa con que la miraba Rhaegar no pudo más que aceptar, ella jamás había montado un caballo tan alto por lo que Rhaegar la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y la ayudo, a lo que ella agradeció avergonzada, posteriormente Rhaegar montó con una increíble agilidad en su caballo tomando las riendas acomodando sus manos en la cintura de Lyanna, dándose cuenta de lo menuda que era y de lo delicada que podía parecer, sin embargo él sabía que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Lyanna por su parte sentía que por todo su cuerpo bullían sentimientos indescifrables, nunca había montado con un hombre, nunca había tenido un contacto tan íntimo ni siquiera con Robert, y no le molestaba al contrario, se sentía protegida por los fuertes brazos del príncipe, a pesar de la altura del corcel no podía sentir miedo, sentía que no podía haber un momento más perfecto que ese.

\- ¿A donde iremos?- preguntó Lyanna

\- Iremos un poco lejos- dijo Rhaegar- pero tranquila nadie notará nuestra ausencia- le aseguró Rhaegar

\- Eso espero- dijo Lyanna preocupada- mi padre me mataría si supiera que salí a solas con un hombre que no es mi prometido

Cabalgaron por largos minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar apartado por la orilla del lago era un bosque milenario y entre los árboles había una fuente de agua cristalina en la que se reflejaba la luna.

Rhaegar bajo primero de su caballo y tomando en sus brazos a Lyanna la ayudo a bajar, ella solo pudo sonreír ante la belleza natural del lugar.

\- Es un lugar hermoso- dijo maravillada de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de luciérnagas, la vista era increíble la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente todo el paisaje y las luciérnagas le daban un toque mágico al ambiente.

\- Me alegra que te guste- dijo Rhaegar mientras se sentaba cerca de la fuente de agua- cuando era pequeño vine una vez con mi padre, recuerdo este lugar desde ese día- comentó

\- En Invernalia, existe un lugar como este, con un gigantesco árbol de hojas rojas, y un charco, los troncos de los árboles cubiertos de musgo son usados muchas veces como lugares para sentarse, sin embargo entrega paz y tranquilidad, Mi padre lo llama el bosque de los dioses- comentó Lyanna- deberías visitar Invernalia algún día- dijo sin darse cuenta de la invitación que acababa de hacer

\- Jamás he conocido Invernalia, solo he escuchado historias de los bellos paisajes, pero si eres tu quien me invita, creeme Lyanna no dudo en aceptar- dijo mirándola divertido

\- Sería un honor recibirte en casa- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la fuente de agua y se observaba reflejada en ella.

\- Entonces, una vez que termine el torneo, ten por seguro que visitaré Invernalia- dijo el príncipe Rhaegar decidido

De pronto Lyanna observo la hermosa fuente de agua y sabiendo que estaba segura con Rhaegar se decidió a hacer lo que siempre había soñado hacer.

\- Con su permiso, majestad- dijo sonriente mientras retiraba su vestido ante la mirada sorprendida de Rhaegar, y quedando solamente con una túnica blanca que le cubría ingreso al agua caminando poco a poco, sintiendo las piedras bajo sus pies y como lentamente su cuerpo se hundía hasta la altura de la cintura.

\- ¿Qué haces Lyanna?- preguntó sorprendido a la vez que la miraba embelesado, nunca había visto tal belleza en una mujer.

\- En Invernalia si nadas en las aguas puedes morir congelado- sonrió Lyanna sintiendo la calidez de las aguas- ¿No vienes?- preguntó de forma atrevida

Rhaegar la miró confundido, pero sabía que estaban muy lejos de Harrenhal, nadie los descubriría por lo que se quito la armadura quedando solo con un par de pantalones negros y una larga camisa blanca, entro en el agua siguiendo a Lyanna y una vez que estuvo junto a ella no pudo evitar acariciar sus largos cabellos.

\- Dime Lyanna, ¿cuál ha sido tu mayor sueño en la vida?- preguntó el príncipe mirándola fijamente

\- Navegar, siempre he deseado navegar, recorrer los océanos más salvajes- dijo ella sincerándose

\- Algún día me encargaré personalmente de llevarte a navegar Lyanna, lo prometo- dijo Rhaegar al momento que tomaba la mano de Lyanna y la animaba a caminar un poco más dentro de la fuente, Lyanna así lo hizo mientras el agua la cubría hasta más arriba del pecho, sin embargo a Rhaegar el agua solo le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.

\- Desearía que eso ocurriera- dijo Lyanna escondiendo su rostro- pero eso jamás sucederá

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque en unos meses más seré la señora de Bastion de Tormenta, y Robert sera mi esposo, jamás podré dejar aquel lugar- dijo Lyanna sintiendo como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

\- Él no puede retenerte contra tu voluntad- dijo Rhaegar seriamente- el matrimonio no te quita la libertad de poder salir a otros lugares

\- Para las mujeres del norte no es así- dijo Lyanna- cuando nos casamos debemos quedarnos para siempre al lado de nuestro marido.

\- Hablaré con tu padre si es necesario, e incluso con tu prometido- dijo Rhaegar tomando entre sus manos el rostro lloroso de Lyanna

\- No, por favor Rhaegar, prometeme que jamás harás eso- suplicó desesperada- ellos me matarían, me encerrarían por desobedecer.

\- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al verte sufrir Lyanna- dijo Rhaegar mirándola fijamente

\- Es mi destino- sollozó Lyanna- y he decidido aceptarlo

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces para hacerte feliz?- preguntó Rhaegar con tristeza- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento?

\- Desearía que esta noche durara por la eternidad- dijo Lyanna con una sonrisa melancólica

\- Es un deseo muto- dijo Rhaegar mientras tomaba entre sus dedos los suaves mechones de cabello de Lyanna

Sin saber que era lo que sentían exactamente, Rhaegar abrazó a Lyanna por la espalda, sintiéndola estremecerse entre sus brazos, acarició sus cabellos y pronto sus manos se dirigieron hacia su cuello, permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que Lyanna se dio la vuelta, Rhaegar la apegó hacia su cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba los fuertes brazos del príncipe, sus manos subieron hacia su rostro y finalmente se enredaron entre los largos cabellos plateados de Rhaegar, entonces el príncipe ya no pudo contenerse se acercó a su rostro, pidiendo permiso en silencio, y cuando ella acortó la distancia, el la beso, fue un beso dulce, el primer beso de Lyanna, todo parecía ser un sueño, uno del que jamás querían despertar, el beso se tornó más apasionado y el príncipe cargo a Lyanna por ambos muslos a medida que esta enrollaba sus piernas en sus caderas.

\- Rhaegar ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó nerviosa Lyanna

\- Esta noche es solo para nosotros dos- dijo Rhaegar silenciándola con un beso, se mantuvieron así unos minutos, dándose cuenta de que desde esa noche nada volvería a ser lo mismo, se estaban enamorando poco a poco, y pese al oscuro destino que ambos tenían escrito, ellos sabían que ese amor los consumiría.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, salieron del agua sonriendo, besándose cortamente, en ningún momento Rhaegar había dejado de cargar a Lyanna, y ella en ningún momento había dejado de abrazarse al cuello del príncipe.

No dijeron palabra alguna, ambos al separarse tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron, volvieron a besarse y emprendieron el viaje de regreso, mientras montaban ambos solo podían sonreír, esa sin duda había sido la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida, cuando llegaron a Harrenhal, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, corrieron tomados de la mano ocultándose de todos y pudieron ver a los Stark junto a Howland todos felizmente bebiendo fuera del gran salón, no era necesario preguntarse donde estaba Robert, pues era obvio que estaba con alguna doncella a la que había seducido, Lyanna sonrió al ver que nadie había notado su ausencia, y Rhaegar la escoltó hasta su habitación, antes de despedirse, la abrazó y ambos se besaron dulcemente.

\- Por favor, nunca me olvides- dijo Lyanna con una sonrisa

\- Jamás podría olvidarte mi hermosa doncella lobo- dijo el mientras acariciaba el rostro de Lyanna.

\- Soñaré contigo, mi dragón- dijo Lyanna mientras se ponía en puntitas y le besaba castamente en los labios, con una sonrisa se despidieron y Rhaegar salió del lugar donde se alojaban los Stark, logró hacerlo a tiempo, pues pudo ver como los hombres regresaban todos juntos al lugar.

Se dirigió a su habitación, y Elia le esperaba en la puerta con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- Es una suerte que todavía tenga sirvientes leales que administren los licores más fuertes a la familia de tu doncella ¿no es así?- dijo Elia sonriendo- de no ser por mí, ellos se habrían percatado de que Lyanna había desaparecido por muchas horas.

\- No se como podría agradecerte Elia- dijo Rhaegar sorprendido, jamás esperó que su propia esposa lo ayudara

\- No necesitas darme las gracias- dijo ella mientras se dirigía rumbo a su habitación- solamente se feliz

\- Deseo tu felicidad también Elia- dijo Rhaegar con pesar sabía que Elia no era feliz

\- También lo deseo- dijo ella mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación.


	3. Capitulo 3

Las justas terminaron aquella tarde, como era de esperarse Rhaegar ganó, pero no porque lo dejaran ganar, al contrario había ganado contra Sir Barristan Selmy y había sido aclamado por todos.

Lyanna se encontraba entre el público, todos miraron con extrañeza lo atenta que observaba, ella nunca observaba las justas eran aburridas para ella, pero ese día parecía mirar con más entusiasmo, incluso usaba un bello vestido de color azul. Brandon y su padre sonreían, tal vez por fin estaba asumiendo sus responsabilidades como mujer de la casa Stark, pero Eddard y Howland comenzaban a sospechar acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Lyanna, y quedaron más que confirmadas con lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Cuando llego el momento de coronar a la reina del amor y la belleza, Elia sonreía pero no porque esperara ser coronada por su esposo, él sabía lo que este haría, es más hasta le había animado a hacerlo. Rhaegar pasó de largo a su esposa, no sin antes hacer una reverencia hacia ella a la cuál ella correspondió con la más sincera sonrisa, y depositó la corona de flores invernales sobre el regazo de Lyanna que lo miró sorprendida, en ese minuto el tiempo se detuvo, todas las sonrisas desaparecieron, excepto la de Elia y la de Rhaegar, Lyanna sonrió tímidamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del hombre del que poco a poco se había enamorado, Lord Rickard Stark lo miró impresionado, era su hija a la que el príncipe había coronado no a su esposa como correspondía pero el protocolo le exigía hacer una reverencia y así lo hizo, no sin antes ver como Brandon y Eddard sujetaban a Roberth para que no hiciera nada estúpidamente impulsivo.

Lyanna no dejó de sonreír en su habitación mientras ponía la corona sobre su cabeza, sonreía ante el espejo hasta que sintió pasos aproximarse hacia su habitación, rápidamente se quitó la corona de la cabeza y espero atenta.

\- ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?- entró Roberth seguido de Lord Rickard, Eddard y Brandon- ¿Qué haces con esto en tus manos Lyanna?- miró Roberth furioso

\- Roberth- gritó Lyanna- no es propio que entres a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento

\- Roberth dejad en paz a mi hermana- amenazó Eddard

\- ¿Qué haces con esto Lyanna?- gritó Roberth arrebatándole la corona de las manos

\- Ha sido un regalo Roberth- dijo Lyanna intentando quitársela

\- Un regalo de un hombre casado, ha deshonrado a su esposa y me ha deshonrado a mí, eres mi prometida- gritó haciendo ademán de romper la corona

\- Controla tus impulsos para con mi hija- hablo Rickard Stark- ha sido una situación bochornosa y es por eso que nos iremos esta tarde- dijo y Eddard pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de Lyanna

\- ¿Esta tarde?- preguntó Lyanna

\- Esta tarde, Roberth, no quiero que hagas nada impulsivo por defender tu compromiso con mi hija, estamos hablando del heredero al trono, y el puede hacer lo que se le plazca por muy poco que nos guste ¿ha quedado claro?- preguntó mirando a Roberth Baratheon mientras le quitaba la corona de las manos y la arrojaba a los pies de la cama de Lyanna.

\- Esto no se quedará así- salió Roberth seguido de Eddard y Brandon

\- ¿Estás bien hija mía?- preguntó Rickard y Lyanna lo abrazó, claro que no estaba bien, se había enamorado del príncipe.

Cuando Rickard salía de la habitación de su hija un guardia lo esperaba.

\- Lord Rickard Stark, la princesa Elia solicita la presencia de su hija- aviso con miedo en la voz

\- Mi hija no es culpable de lo que ha pasado, iré yo mismo para aclarar esta situación- dijo Rickard mirando como su hija llegaba y lo miraba asustada

\- Me temo que no es posible, por favor debe acompañarme Mi Lady- dijo el guardia mirando a Lyanna que estaba más pálida que de costumbre

\- Padre, de seguro no ocurrirá nada malo- sonrió Lyanna

\- Hija- dijo Rickard preocupado pero antes de que el hombre pudiera impedir que se fuera ella ya había abandonado la casa junto al guardia que la escoltaba hacia la habitación de Elia.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, Rhaegar la había elegido por sobre su esposa delante de todos en el torneo, pero luego de esa tarde no lo vería más, se iría a invernalia y se casaría en unos meses con Roberth Baratheon, aquella noche que ella deseaba fuera eterna quedaría solo en su memoria, al igual que el bochornoso incidente, poco sabía Lyanna que ese incidente de la corona no se olvidaría jamás, y sería cantado por bardos y recordado por todas las personas de los 9 reinos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación privada de Elia, el guardia toco la puerta y abandonó el lugar, no había nadie más cerca, suspiró con miedo dispuesta a disculparse cuanto fuera necesario con Elia Martell, más jamás espero que ella la recibiera con una sonrisa amable.

\- Su majestad, le ruego me disculpe por lo ocurrido- comenzó a decir Lyanna pero Elia sin absolutamente nada de protocolo la tomó de un brazo y la hizo entrar rápidamente a la habitación mirando hacia afuera asegurándose de que nadie la había seguido.

\- Lyanna- dijo la voz del hombre del que se había enamorado, era Rhaegar, él también se encontraba allí, ¿Acaso Elia se había enterado? ¿La matarían por cometer adulterio junto con el heredero al trono? ¿Se consideraba adulterio si solo se habían besado?

\- Menuda conmoción han causado- sonrió Elia sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación

\- Majestad ruego me disculpe- continuó Lyanna pero Rhaegar al verla asustada y temblando la abrazó, delante de su esposa, Lyanna lo miró como si de pronto tuviera tres cabezas ''¿Qué haces?'' le susurró asustada

\- No temas doncella lobo- sonrió Elia, yo lo he animado a darte la corona

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó mirándola fijamente ¿Ella lo había animado?

\- Conozco a mi esposo más que a nadie en los nueve reinos,, he estado al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos días- dijo y Lyanna creyó que moriría, ¿Por qué nadie le explicaba lo que ocurría?

\- Majestad, yo, ¿moriré?- preguntó con la cabeza baja y escucho como Elia reía y vio a Rhaegar sonreír, con aquella sonrisa que derretía su alma.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucede entre ustedes, valoro el amor verdadero y aunque recién ha comenzado su amor es innegable

\- ¿Está de acuerdo?- preguntó Lyanna confundida ¿Seria la amante de Rhaegar Targaryen? Era un título muy deshonroso para una mujer decente.

\- Silencio Rhaegar- dijo Elia al ver que su esposo deseaba hablar- ¿Estás comprometida con Lord Roberth Baratheon?- preguntó más como una afirmación

\- Si su majestad

\- ¿Deseas aquella boda?- preguntó la mujer

\- No la deseo

\- ¿Es de Rhaegar de quién te has enamorado?- preguntó mirando a la chica y su esposo

\- Sí, su majestad- dijo Lyanna tímidamente sin atreverse a mirar a Rhaegar que sonreía ampliamente.

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar- sonrió Elia- será difícil, pero el amor verdadero puede superar muchas barreras- dijo poniéndose de pie- Los dejo solos para que conversen, me asegurare de que nadie los vea.

\- Lyanna- sonrió Rhaegar

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Lyanna confundida

\- Elia está de acuerdo con lo que sucede entre nosotros, me ha ayudado y nos ha dado su bendición

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu amante?- preguntó sin saber bien si sentirse ofendida o halagada- Ese no es el destino de una mujer decente- le dijo

\- Lyanna, solo sé que te amo, sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero te amo, me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, sé que lo que pido es demasiado, sé que no es la propuesta que debería hacer un caballero, pero desde que te conocí no puedo imaginarme ni un solo día si no es a tu lado

\- Me marcharé esta tarde con mi familia su majestad- dijo Lyanna mientras una lágrima caía de sus bellos ojos

\- Estoy enterado de eso- dijo Rhaegar besando su frente- ¿Cómo se ha tomado Roberth lo sucedido?- preguntó preocupado

\- Nada bien, me temo que él quiera adelantar la boda- lloró Lyanna mientras el príncipe la abrazaba

\- No lo permitiré

\- No puede hacer nada su majestad, si hace algo, todos sospecharían luego de lo de hoy- dijo rogándole con la mirada

\- No puedo perderte Lyanna- dijo Rhaegar mirándola fijamente

\- Nuestro amor no tiene futuro- lloró Lyanna pero antes de que pudiera huir Rhaegar la beso, fue un beso lleno de ternura, dolor, nostalgia, de solo una cosa Rhaegar estaba seguro, no podía apartarse de ella.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que debieron separarse.

\- No puedo aceptar su propuesta su majestad, debo ser fiel a mi casa y a mi prometido- lloró Lyanna y el príncipe con nostalgia seco sus lágrimas, ambos sabían que ser amantes era un acto deshonroso, y Rhaegar comprendía, sin embargo no habría un solo día en que no pensara en ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Lyanna abandonó la habitación corriendo, Rhaegar observó por la ventana como la joven muchacha desaparecía de su vista, la había perdido, la había perdido por no poder prometerle nada mejor

\- ¿No has sido muy ingenioso en tu propuesta verdad?- preguntó Elia entrando nuevamente al lugar

\- No hay nada que pueda ofrecerle Elia, ella no merece ser deshonrada de esta forma.

\- He estado años a tu lado y solo los dioses saben cuánto me costó concebir a nuestros hijos

\- Es por ello que tampoco puedo hacerlo, por ti, por nuestro matrimonio

\- ¿Crees que si Jamie Lannister viniera a mi enamorado y pidiéndome ser su amante yo me negaría?- preguntó Elia y continuo ante el silencio de su marido

\- No lo haría Rhaegar, lucharía por su amor si el me correspondiera, soy la esposa del heredero al trono, y aún así lucharía por el amor si este me fuera correspondido.

\- ¿Dé que manera puedo luchar por ella sin deshonrarla?

\- No hay matrimonios en Naath- sonrió Elia

\- Sugieres que abandone todo y me la lleve a vivir a Naath

\- He escuchado que se puede anular un matrimonio si ambas partes están de acuerdo

\- ¿Pretendes anular nuestro matrimonio? ¿Qué ocurriría contigo? ¿Con nuestros hijos?

\- Volveríamos a Dorne, lejos de todo el caos que ha generado tu padre en el palacio, siempre podrías ver a tus hijos, no serían bastardos llevan tu apellido tu sangre.

\- Si regresas a Dorne no podrás ver de nuevo al chico Lannister

\- Él jamás me corresponderá, no se enamorará de la esposa del heredero al trono- dijo Elia con nostalgia.

\- Lyanna se va esta tarde, debo correr a decírle a su familia que pediré una anulación que no sé si se puede efectuar y que pido la mano de su hija en matrimonio?- preguntó Rhaegar y Elia río a carcajadas

\- Por supuesto que no

\- Estallaría una guerra sin precedentes si hiciera algo así, no solo ofendería a los Stark, también a los Baratheon, necesito del apoyo de esas casas si me quiero sentar en el trono de hierro y derrocar a mi padre

\- Déjala irse ahora, me encargaré de informarte si Lord Baratheon pretende adelantar su matrimonio, visita Invernalia según me contaste ella te ha invitado

\- ¿Realmente me apoyarás en esto?- sonrió Rhaegar agradecido

\- Quiero tu felicidad- sonrió Elia- su amor comenzó oculto debe permanecer así, hasta que puedan gritarlo a los nueve reinos cuando tú te sientes en el trono de hierro

\- Gracias, Elia- sonrió Rhaegar y Elia asintió.

Lyanna no mostró frente a su padre ni Roberth ni sus hermanos su tristeza, nadie preguntó qué había ocurrido, ni que tan dura había sido Elia con ella, tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron en silencio.

La llegada a Invernalia fue más silenciosa aún, sin embargo Eddard notaba la tristeza de su hermana, pero no podía ser verdad lo que su mente comenzaba a imaginar, Lyanna era una muchacha comprometida ella jamás se comportaría así.

Los días pasaron, incluso meses y Lyanna escuchaba con horror como Roberth había pedido adelantar su boda, sería en solo un mes, ella no estaba preparada para ser la señora de Bastión de las Tormentas, ella no quería casarse con Roberth, ella no quería compartir su cama ni siquiera sus besos, ella quería estar en los brazos de Rhaegar, lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento, la distancia la había hecho darse cuenta de que habría aceptado su propuesta sin dudarlo.

Una fría mañana guardias reales arribaron en Invernalia, Lord Rickard y su esposa corrían alistando a sus hijos, las noticias debían ser recibidas por toda la familia y si los mismísimos guardias reales venían a darlas era importante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre padre?- preguntó Lyanna formándose al lado de Eddard

\- No lo sé hija mía- dijo Lord Rickard visiblemente confundido

Los guardias arribaron a Invernalia, y avanzaron hacia Rickard, todos los recibieron con una reverencia, se le informó a Rickard que el mismísimo príncipe Rhaegar visitaría Invernalia, debido a algunos asuntos del reino y del muro que debían discutir, como el rey Aerys se encontraba delicado de salud no podía asistir el mismo, en cambio lo haría Rhaegar.

Luego de dadas las noticias los guardias reales se retiraron, el príncipe arribaría en unos días, Lyanna al enterarse casi estalla de felicidad pero debía guardar la compostura, sin embargo al ver su sonrisa, a Ned Stark ya no le quedo ninguna duda, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Cuando se iban uno de los guardias tropezó cayendo cerca de Lyanna, esta contra todo protocolo lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

\- Esto es para usted mi Lady- susurró el guardia y rápidamente le entrego un papel que Lyanna escondio entre sus ropas

Aquel día una completa revolución se formó en Invernalia, todos corrían ordenando el lugar, preparando banquetes para recibir a la familia real, Lyanna por su parte corrió a su habitación y asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca abrió el papel, este tenía estampado el logo de los Targaryen, ella lloró de felicidad, era él, le había escrito una carta.

''Mi hermosa Lyanna, he decidido acepar tu invitación para conocer Invernalia, estos días desde tu partida han sido eternos, pero por fin llegará el momento de vernos nuevamente, siempre tuyo Rhaegar''

Los días pasaron y el entusiasmo de Lyanna aumentaba, incluso se preocupaba por vestir siempre hermosa, Brandon y Rickard pensaban que era por lo pronta que estaba su boda con Roberth, pero Ned sonreía porque sabía y había aceptado con pesar que era por algo más.

Lyanna sintió los tambores y trompetas sonar, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Rhaegar, su amado Rhaegar había llegado.

 _ **Lo sé me demore siglos enteros en actualizar, y lo lamento, no había tenido mucha inspiración, pero he vuelto a ver la serie y me enamorado una vez más de la bella historia de Lyanna y Rhaegar. Espero les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi, la historia no será fiel a la historia original, habrán muchos cambios, y quien sabe como pueda terminar. Saludos a todas y todos los que han leído mi historia y han esperado que actualizé jaja, mil disculpas por la demora.**_


End file.
